Human Sacrifice
by cyphilial2
Summary: the journey of jinchuuriki that because of different reasons find themselves in Konohagure and become a family that try to make it through life, bleach apects included


Human Sacrifice

Do not own Naruto or Bleach characters or original storyline. Do own the original characters.

_Prologue: Birth of the Jinchuuriki_

_Jinchuuriki are literally human sacrifices that can be either used to save the village being destroyed by one of the nine demon lords or used to create an ultimate weapon to be unleashed whenever the village need a trump card during battle. Usually the choice to become a Jinchuuriki is not given to the children that are chosen for this gift or curse depending on how that child is seen inside of the village that they are created. This is a story of three different Jinchuuriki that arrived inside Fire Country in different ways but came together to cause great change for the world that they live in . . ._

_**Uzushiogakure**_

_**Demon Country**_

_**May 16**__**th**_

_In the village hidden in the swirling tides, there are two main clans that hold most of the power: the Uzumaki Clan helped to form the village after combining the surrounding minor clans and nomads that traveled along the island that forms demon country and the Tensai Clan joined later after the village was becoming a well-known among the others in the Elemental Countries. The two major clans both specialize in kenjutsu styles, but only the Tensai Clan has created a new style never before seen in any other nation. The two clans lived in peace among the minor clans for many years after the creation of Uzushio until the bijuu decided to make its home near the village. The council of Uzushiogakure met to decide what was they needed to do to keep themselves and the village safe from the threat that the bijuu bull could cause to them. After many heated discussions that almost led to a civil war between the Uzumaki and the Tensai clans, it was decided that they would attack the bull before it was able to destroy the village. Every able ninja in the village were sent to attack the bull inside of its home in the mountain chain known as Tomoshibi and began an assault that will go down in history for the amount of chakra waves that were sent out from the tiny island chain. The Uzumaki used a combination of kenjutsu and assassination techniques to try and damage the beast, while the Tensai began to release their 'Soul Cutter' Katana and used their specialized ninjutsu to do the same. After a few hours of nonstop attacks, the ninja of Uzushio were forced to retreat to plan out their next move. Unfortunately the giant bull decided that it had had enough of the humans that decided to attack it without any probable cause and began to rampage through the village killing anyone or anything that was in its way. As the bull was attacking the village, the Uzumaki decided that the only way that they could save their own hides was to create a special seal and trap the bull into a child to either use later on as a weapon or kill whenever it was safe to. The Uzumaki decided that the only way to accomplish this was to steal a newborn baby from the Tensai Clan while most of the other ninja were preoccupied trying to stop the rampaging bull. Unfortunately the Tensai decided to keep a small anbu group to protect the clan hospital in case the bull tried to destroy it, as soon as the Tensai anbu group noticed the Uzumaki making their way to their clan hospital they began to call out to discover what they were up to. Instead of answering the Uzumaki group distracted the anbu and managed to assassinate them, two of the superiors went inside while giving the rest orders to kill any Tensai ninja that they come across so that they can finally have full power over Uzushio like they have always wanted. After the superiors found a suitable baby, they began to set explosives around the hospital to take care of any Tensai ninja that could have grown up or were being healed inside. _

_Meanwhile inside the main village, the Uzumaki and Tensai were beginning to battle back and forth while still trying to hold back the bull that was currently destroying buildings. The bull then decided that it needed a more powerful attack and began to draw chakra into its mouth to form a giant ball almost twice the size of the village. It only took a few minutes for the other ninja to notice the large surge of chakra being formed inside of the beast's mouth and they began to strike at the ball to destroy it before it was able to be sent after them. Their attacks were too late and the bull managed to pull off its attack before any of the attacks got close enough to damage the chakra ball. By the time the ninja council that going to perform the sealing got everything ready not a single other ninja or civilian were left alive in Uzushio, except for the messenger that was sent to get help from the nearby village of Konohagure, but unable to focus on that they began the complicated ritual after using a few of the Tensai council members to use their special chakra to hold the bull in place. It took only a few minutes until the bull was sealed inside of the baby girl, but an unforeseen burst of chakra managed to kill off the remaining members except for a single Tensai member that was able to stay alive. Knowing that this child was the last of the Tensai, he decided to seal everything inside their library inside a special seal on the child along with a blank 'soul cutter' katana and a soulbreaker sword. By the time that Kushina Uzumaki made it back with the future Hokage, Minato Namikaze, no one from Uzushio was left alive except for the container of the six-tailed bull. In her grief for the loss of her home and family, Kushina attempted to kill the jinchuuriki but was unable to thanks to Minato stopping her. They began to make their way back to Konoha with the two remaining survivors of Uzushio several hours later after savaging anything that they could from the wreckage . . ._

_**Kirigakure**_

_**Water Country**_

_**August 27**__**th**_

_In the hidden mist village currently a huge civil war is occurring between people that possess a bloodline limit and the people that do not possess a bloodline limit brought on by the paranoia of the current Mizukage. During this time the five-tailed water horse was spotted in the region near the mist village, both sides of the war decided that the only way to stop the war in their favor was to claim the bijuu horse for themselves. The only problem was that none of the members wanted to use one of their own children for the container, but the Mizukage had a plan to not only claim the future jinchuuriki for himself but to also not use any of the children that do not possess a bloodline limit. He began his search for the container inside of the prison while looking for any woman that may be close to giving birth or already have a small child inside of the small nursery. After several hours searching, the Mizukage heard the scream of a woman giving birth inside of the prison hospital and decided to put his plan into action. He walked into the room and began to talk to the woman to convince her that if she will sacrifice her child for the good of the mizukage then he will pardon her and her two children from any crimes that caused them to be put in jail. The woman left with little choice and for the good of her children agreed, several hours later found the Mizukage, the woman and her children, and a group of the best seal masters in Kiri lurking outside of the home of the five-tailed water horse Ikiryou. They discovered that the beast was sleeping and the seal masters were able to begin the procedure before it was able to wake up. After successfully sealing the horse inside of her child, a similar burst of chakra was released that killed off several of the remaining masters and the mizukage. The only survivor of the burst of chakra was the older sister of the jinchuuriki and the baby, who immediately grabbed her sister and began to make her way toward the border of Fire Country and Water Country. She left her sister in the area where she knew that she would at least have a chance and then left to try and save the other members of her family. A few minutes after the young girl left, a member of the border patrol came across the child and decided to find out what his superior thought about finding a baby girl out in the wilderness . . ._

_**Konohagure**_

_**Fire Country **_

_**April 14**__**th**_

_**1 year later**_

_Kushina Uzumaki has been a ninja of Konoha for the last eleven months and has become a high ranking member of anbu assassination squad. She has also secretly been married to the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze, for several months, after becoming close after her recovery from the tragedy that befell her home in Demon Country. Now she was inside the council meeting discussing what should be done to stop the approaching Nine-tailed fox Kyuubi that was causing massive amounts of damage to the surrounding area on its way to Konohagure. Kushina made a point about what happened to Uzushiogakure after attacking the six-tailed bull, who was currently residing in the home of a chuunin koniochi named Yuugao Uziki along with another refuge child from Kiri. She also decided to tell them about a special seal used to capture the bijuu and trap them inside of a newborn baby. After much debate and finding no other alternative, Minato made the decision to find a suitable child to seal the kyuubi inside of. He began his search inside of the hospital where he found a newly orphaned baby girl that was named Rin, who mother died during childbirth and father died in the aftermath of the fourth shinobi war. After making his choice, he began to prepare with his pregnant wife to create the seal needed for what they are planning to do in the near future. A few days later, the nine-tailed fox made it within a few hundred feet of the village hidden in the leaves and Minato began to accomplish his goal to seal the beast inside the young girl. Minato used his famous technique and summoned Gamabunta to face off against the fox in front of them, it took a few minutes for the giant toad to grab ahold of the fox with its tongue long enough for Minato to perform the handsigns for the seal and trap the fox inside of Rin . . ._

* * *

_**End Prologue**_

_I know that it was not the most descriptive piece of writing ever but I just wanted to set the tone for the story that I am creating, they will be more description and dialogue in the chapters after this and don't worry just because there are three jinchuuriki inside of Konohagure that they will become too powerful and these girls will not be super powerful either because they will cause other to train more also. Let me know what you think and I will try to put out the first chapter very soon._


End file.
